Playing Doctor
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny decides to take classes to be a Healer as a back up plan to her Quidditch career. With exams coming up, she's afraid of failing; her professor suggests practicing on someone. Her practice patient: a raven headed, green eyed wizard. Harry didn't know what he was getting himself into. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Playing Doctor

Ginny decides to take classes to be a Healer as a back up plan to her Quidditch career. With exams coming up, she's afraid of failing; her professor suggests practicing on someone. Her practice patient: a raven headed, green eyed wizard.

Ginny Weasley sat in a classroom with wall to wall posters of the human body. One was the skeleton, one was the muscles, and the others were the organs. Her decision to take classes to become a Healer was a shock to everyone. In response to the question "Why?" she replied that she 'wanted something to do with her time that would help my future, if in the event I found myself unable to play Quidditch.' Her boyfriend Harry Potter was more then supportive, he even offered to help pay for the classes, since Ginny's parents wasn't financially able to. She made a plan to pay him back once she was done, but he must have read her mind.

"_Ginny, you've talked about being a Healer since, I don't really know for sure. You can repay me another way. Maybe by taking care of me when I'm injured during Auror training and on the job after training."_

Ginny laughed to herself as her thoughts went back to that conversation. "Miss Weasley" a voice said. Ginny snapped back to reality and realized that her professor was talking to her. "I asked if you know why sometimes we resort to using some Muggle techniques in our examination. Ginny knew the answer to this since she seen Madam Pomfrey use her hands to feel different parts of her patient's body. If she had a Knut, each time Harry was in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, and seen Madam Pomfrey poke and prod Harry, she'd be rich. Ginny finally replied "Because magic wouldn't be able to tell you if a patient is in pain anywhere or that there's something wrong that magic didn't pick up". Healer Jones looked at her student and said "You've been learning under Poppy haven't you?"

Ginny smiled "She was our school nurse and I've witnessed many of her examinations."

"Yes, she has Jones, if I had a Knut each time that boyfriend of hers was in my hospital wing I'd be rich." Poppy Pomfrey informed Healer Jones as she came into the classroom. On Ginny's first day of class, the first question she got…..Are you Harry Potter's girlfriend? She smiled and said yes.

Healer Jones and Madam Pomfrey was collecting parchment from a desk in the room. "An exam is coming up to test to see how you're doing, on the parchment is what the exams will cover, so you'll know what you will need to know". After passing out the parchment, class is dismissed. As Ginny was packing her things, Madam Pomfrey approached her. "I'm glad that you are taking these classes, it's good to have a Plan B".

Ginny smiled "Yes it is, Mom was surprised as was everyone else, except Harry, he knew that if I wasn't doing Quidditch, Healer was my second career choice. He's been encouraging and supportive, since I'm encouraging and supportive in his Auror training."

Madam Pomfrey smiled "And how is my favorite patient?" "He's good, he's still living with us, he's got another year of training and he'll be done. He has a calendar counting down the days that he's done". Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "I'm sure, Merlin forbid, that you'll be able to take care of him if he gets hurt on the job". Ginny looked at her mentor "I already have, he has come home bruised and looking like death warmed over, he started after I began my final year, they say the first year was the hardest. For Harry, it was the second year; he and Ron have been really put through the ringer. Luckily this time I'm home and I can be the one who can relief Hermione from taking care of both of them." Madam Pomfrey chuckled at this "nothing, she's never done before, but Harry has been supportive of me taking classes, just like I'm supportive of him in Auror training. I've healed bruises and cuts, I've practiced wrapping when he sprained his wrist once, but primarily, I've been encouraging and supportive. I enjoy just taking care of him, despite the fact he is so stubborn. With our busy schedules we try to make time for each other and being in the same house makes that easy."

"I bet it does" Madam Pomfrey smiled at one of her former patients. "Even though most of the time when we're spending time together I'm rubbing the knots out of his back, or he's venting over training, and he in turn, does the same for me, since I'm taking these classes, my brothers have been willing participants of helping me learn the diagnostic spells, Ron and George so far, and Harry has also been helpful, in assisting me with my assignments." Madam Pomfrey smiled "Tell Harry hello for me, it's been really nice catching up with you" Ginny picked up her bag "I will, see you next week".

Ginny walked to the apparition point and turned on the spot. She found herself outside of the gate at the Burrow. She walked in the house where her mother was cooking in the kitchen "Mom, I'm home". Molly walked over to where her daughter stood and hugged her. "Dinner will be ready once your father gets home". Ginny wandered into the sitting room where she found Ron and Hermione sitting in a chair that was big enough for the two of them to sit in. "How was class today Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Great, I've gotten exams coming up and they gave us a parchment with the information on it that we need to know."

Ron looked at his sister and before he could say anything Ginny said "Ron don't worry, I'm not going to practice on you, I actually thinking about asking Harry" Ginny looked around the room, "where's Harry?". Before she was given an answer, she felt arms wrap around her and a head on her shoulder. "That answers my question, hello love" Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "How was your day?" Ginny asked Harry. "Long, I'm glad it's over, yours?" "Good, I've got to practice some exams and spells for the exams coming up and I need a patient".

Harry looked at Ginny with a knowing look on his face "exactly what do you mean by you need a patient, by someone to practice on?" Ginny nodded. "I explain more after supper". Molly had called them into the kitchen for dinner, Arthur told them about his day, Molly asked the boys how training was going and the response was Harry and Ron replied in unison "fine". Hermione told them about the elf rights law she was working on, whacking Ron and kicking Harry when they both pretended to be a sleep and snoring loudly. Ginny told him about her class that day and when she mentioned that she was going be watching a film on labor and delivery at the next maternity class, Harry all but stuffed a roll her month to spare them the details of that.

After dinner, Molly and Arthur told them that they were leaving for a convention in the morning and they would be gone a week. After dinner the four young adults was in Ginny's bedroom, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked until it was time to go to bed. "Oh, here is that parchment". She handed it to Hermione; Ron looked at it and then looked at Harry.

"So you need to practice these on someone" Hermione asked "I'm actually thinking of asking….." Ginny looked Harry with her puppy dog eyes. Ron handed him the parchment "it doesn't look that back". Harry informed Ron. When Ginny left the room with Hermione to get some tea, Ron told Harry "Turn to page 4". Harry did as he was told and Ron laughed at Harry's face of shock and fear. Page 4 was the instructions on the muggle physical exam, an examination that Harry avoided at all costs. "I didn't say I would do it did I?"

Ron said "No, but knowing Ginny, she'll sweet talk you into it".

The next morning, Ginny was looking over the parchment, Ron and Hermione where talking about their plans for the day, Harry was sitting next to Ginny, silently eating breakfast. Ginny looked at Harry "Harry…" "Yes, Gin, I'll be your patient, just go easy on me". Ginny smiled and hugged him "Let me get my bag and we'll go" Harry shot up "Go….where?" Ginny looked at puzzled "My bedroom, I'll explain when we get up there". Harry followed her, looking at Ron he looked him with a scared look on his face when he mouthed to Ron "Help me". "You're on your own" Ron mouthed back.

Harry followed Ginny up to her room, with each step his stomach tied in a tighter knot. Ginny opened the door to her room, gather her school things and walked out the door. "Um, where are you going?" Harry had no clue what she was about to say. "St. Mungo's, the healer school department, they have a place where students like me can go and practice. They set it up yesterday, we can go to the apparition point and it will take us there. Harry nodded and followed her. "Don't worry, it would be just us, I've gotten a room assigned to me and put this one and know will know it's you." Ginny handed Harry the cap he used at Ginny's games, when he wore the cap, he was unrecognizable.

Harry slipped on the cap and walked to the apparition spot outside of the garden gate of the Burrow. They turned on the spot and found themselves at St. Mungo's healer school. Ginny walked to the witch at the desk and got directions to her room. Ginny thanked the witch and summoned Harry to follow. When they reached the door Ginny placed her hand on the knob and turned to Harry "here we go". Ginny opened the door and found it to be set up just like a doctor's office, all the equipment in the corner of the room placed on a cart. The exam table was placed in the middle of the room.

On the wall next to the door were the typical cabinets, desk and sink. The first thing that was noticed when walking in the room was the muggle scales. On the desk was another parchment. Ginny closed the door and walked to the desk. The parchment was her step by step instructions for the physical exam. Harry had followed her in the room

"Which exam are you going to do first?" Harry asked. Ginny looked over the parchment and finally replied. "The muggle exam". Harry gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny approached the sink and proceeded to wash her hands; she picked up a paper towel and turned to a scared Harry.

"I'll start with scales, take off your shoes. Maybe we can convince my mother that she doesn't need to fatten you up." Harry did as he was told and stepped on the scale. The scale was digital and the numbers soon appeared on the screen.

"I have to say Potter, I figured you'd be heavier than that, maybe it's that treacle tart that you keep stuffing your face with. It looks like to that Auror training been good to you since it had gotten rid of that beer gut you had going." Using the back of her hand Ginny patted Harry's stomach. "Oi" was Harry's only reply looking at kind of hurt. "I didn't have a, what was it you called it a 'beer gut', that was your and your mother's cooking, you two have been trying to fatten me up since the day we met."

Ginny looked Harry "Up on the table". Harry did as he was told. Ginny looked over her parchment as Harry sat at the edge of the examination table.

"Okay I will go over with you what I'm going to do" Ginny pulled the cart over and picked up the different tools "Dad will have a ball with all this stuff, anyway" picking up thermometer "You're familiar with this and what here aren't you familiar with?" Harry gave a look "As many times as I've been to Madam Pomfrey or the hospital wing for that matter, I know what everything is….except for that". Harry said point towards the equipment in the corner.

"That I will explain what it is when we're done" Ginny than looked at the parchment "Okay I'm starting with vitals which is temperature and blood pressure." Ginny put the thermometer in Harry's mouth and wrapped the blood pressure cuff over his arm. She placed the ear pieces of the stethoscope in her ears and bell under the cuff and started to pump the cuff.

The thermometer beeped and the blood pressure cuff deflated. "Blood pressure's normal 110/75, temperature 98.6", Ginny place two fingers on Harry's neck "pulse is a little quick, nervous about something?"

"Not really" Harry answered quick, too quick.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you or something". Harry shrugged his shoulders "It's been a while since I've been to the healer". Ginny looked at Harry "How long a while?"

"After the battle, when you dragged me to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny looked shocked "Almost two years ago, what about when you got hurt in Auror Training?"

"That wasn't a full exam, Gin".

"Okay" Picking up the Otoscope, "I'm going to check your ears, next" Moving from the right and then to the left, she check Harry's ears. Attaching the light attachment, "I'm going to check your eyes next, off with the glasses". Shining the light in Harry's eyes, Ginny asked "when did you see the eye doctor last?"

Harry sighed "Appointment has been made for next month" Flicking her ward at the wall a eye chart appeared "with your glasses back on, read me the lowest line you can" Harry read her the third line from the bottom "let me see your glasses for a second" Harry hands Ginny his glasses.

"Your eyesight really is terrible" Ginny handed his glasses back "Hermione said the same thing once". Ginny picked up her wand "Lumos" using her hand she tilted Harry's head back and used her thumb to look in his nose. "Looks good" letting Harry's head go she stopped his head when she looked him in the eye. "Open wide" Ginny placed a wooden stick in Harry's mouth for his tongue. "Looking good so far" laying the Otoscope back on the table with the rest of her tools, Ginny then took her hands and started feeling and pressing on Harry's forehead, around his face, moving down his neck.

"What's next?" Harry asked when Ginny wrote some things down on her paper. "Heart and lungs." Picking up the stethoscope, Ginny placed the ear pieces in her ears. Moving to Harry's back, she moved her hand with the bell of the stethoscope in her hand under his shirt. "Take a deep breath" Harry nodded and toke a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Again and hold" Harry complied with her wishes. After four minutes of listening to his lungs she moved to his heart.

Moving to stand in front of Harry she moved her hand from his back to his chest, under his shirt. "Breath normal". Harry was running through the steps of the physical exam in his head, he suddenly remembered what came next. The bell of the stethoscope was cool to his skin, the next place that bell was going to be placed was his stomach.

Ginny removed her hand from under his shirt and wrote down some notes on her paper. "Okay, the next thing I need to do is what I need to practice the most, what I'm going to do is using the stethoscope, I'm going to be listening to your bowels and other digestive noises, okay, lay down on the table"

Harry laid back on the table; Ginny pulled his shirt up to his ribs "I'm going to be listening to your stomach". Ginny moved the stethoscope to the four sections of Harry's stomach. "Your stomach is really noisy, I thought Ron's stomach was loud".

Harry asked "Is it normal to feel your stomach gurgle?" "Do you hear it and feel it gurgle" Harry nodded, "It could be, I'd see a healer to check".

Next came what Harry dreaded the most, when Ginny removed the stethoscope and placed it back on the table, Ginny paused "next I'm going to press around on your abdomen, let me know if it hurts when I press in okay?" Harry nodded.

"I'll have to do this twice once with light pressure and again with deep" Ginny started pressing on Harry's lower abdomen, moving across his stomach moving upwards, repeating the process with deep palpation, "Is the pressure too much" Harry shook his head no.

Ginny continued pressing on different areas of Harry's stomach. She checked his liver, kidneys and aorta. When she pressed down on Harry's stomach to check his spleen, she felt him jerk under her hand. "Harry did that hurt?" Harry shook his head "not really."

Ginny removed her hands from Harry's stomach and wrote down some notes on her paper. She then picked her wand.

Then with a wave of her hand, the table Harry was laying on, moved closer to the equipment that was in the corner of the room.

"If I become a healer, I'd like to be one who takes care of pregnant women and babies. So…"

"Ginny" Harry leaned his head up to look at his bare stomach, running a hand across his stomach. "I'm not pregnant."

"I know, but I need to practice using this machine." Ginny picked up a bottle that resembled a ketchup bottle, she seen in the diner her and Hermione had lunch in once.

She positioned the bottle of gel over Harry's stomach. She squirted out some side to side on Harry's lower abdomen. Picking up the transducer, Ginny placed on Harry's stomach and started moving in around Harry's lower abdomen.

Taking the bottle of gel, Ginny then squirted some up and down Harry's stomach. Moving the transducer to Harry's middle abdomen, Ginny pointed out the bowels and the other digestive organs.

Ginny moved the transducer over Harry's stomach, she light pressed in under his right rib.

"Harry, take a deep breath for me and hold". Harry did as he was told, wincing as Ginny pressed the transducer into Harry's side.

"Let it out" Harry exhaled and looked at Ginny "What exactly was you doing?" Ginny moved the transducer to Harry's left side. "I was checking your liver and your gallbladder."

Ginny moved the transducer over Harry's stomach. "Are you almost done?" Ginny noticed there was a hint of a whine in his voice. "My back is starting to hurt and my butt is numb".

"Yes, I'm almost done". Ginny moved the transducer around Harry's stomach one more time before she removed it from his stomach; she then proceeded to wiping the gel off Harry's stomach.

"Okay you can sit up, we're going to the next room". 


End file.
